The present invention relates to a controller device with a rotatable assembly and means operatively connected to rotate the rotatable assembly, the rotatable assembly includes a member having an electrically conductive outer surface, a pair of axially spaced brushes mounted in slideable engagement with the electrically conductive outer surface on the electrically conductive outer surface of the rotatable assembly, a high impedance element mounted in the rotatable assembly in position to be in contact with one of the spaced brushes in a preselected position of rotation of the rotatable assembly to interrupt electrical communication between the spaced brushes, an annular flange having a notch or opening formed therein located on the rotatable assembly, a support member mounted on the rotatable assembly adjacent to one end thereof, a photocell device mounted on the support member in position to have a light emitting portion located on one side of the annular flange and a light sensitive portion located on the opposite side of the flange whereby light from the light emitting portion can reach the light sensitive portion only when the notch or opening in the flange is located therebetween, and an electrical circuit including a source of energy, an electronic switching device and a load device, the circuit having connections for connecting the photocell and the brushes so that current flows from the source of energy through the load device only after the electronic switching device is turned on by light from the light emitting portion of the photocell reaching the light sensitive portion thereof, current flowing from the energy source to and through the brushes and conductive portion of the rotatable assembly to the load being interrupted only when the high impedance element is in contact with the one brush. The subject controller device also includes apparatus operable to predeterminately change the location of the photocell to change the times during rotations of the rotatable assembly when the notch or opening in the flange is between the light emitting and light sensitive portions of the photocell.
The present controller device may include a plurality of similar tandem operated controller devices, it may be operated as a single phase controller device or a multi-phase controller device, the rotatable assembly may have more than one high impedance element located at circumferentially spaced locations for contact by the one brush, and it may have more than one notch and/or more than one photocell device for cooperation with each other during rotation of the rotatable assembly.
It is a principal object of the present invention to teach the construction and operation of a novel highly versatile controller device for controlling the flow of current from a power source such as a battery or a rectified alternating current source through a load device.
Another object is to provide a relatively simple, compact controller device that can be constructed for use with single phase as well as multiple phase power systems.
Another object is to provide improved means for accurately and controllably distributing power to one or more loads.
Another object is to provide means for controlling the time duration of pulses of energy supplied from a power source to a load.
Another object is to provide a controller device that can be constructed to operate in tandem with and be driven by a common drive motor.
Another object is to provide a controller device that can be adjusted to produce repetitive pulses of energy of desired duration.
Another object is to provide operator controllable means to supply power to a load taking into account the needs at the time.
Another object is to control the operation of a photocell by microprocessor or other means in order to remotely control when a power pulse is initiated for motor control and other purposes.
Another object is to provide a controller device that is particularly well suited for operating a golf cart or like device.
Another object is to construct a controller device with means to circulate air therethrough to prevent overheating.
Another object is to provide a controller device that can, for the most part, be constructed using well known electrical components.
Another object is to provide a better way to distribute energy and particularly DC energy, to one or more load devices.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after considering the following detailed specification of several preferred embodiments in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: